Cover Me
by silvershadeus
Summary: Sequel-type thing to 'Skipping Stones' - AyaxKen (in other words, shounen ai ^_^)


It took forever, but here it is. The sequel to _Skipping Stones_, a fic I posted way back sometime in august. Pure AyaxKen sappy goodness...no angst to be had this time, I'm afraid.^_^;;  
  
Aya's a pain to write (for me anyway), because I never know if I've made him horribly out of character or not. He's got this _quality_ about him that simply fascinates me, but makes it hard for me to get his characterization just right. Let me know what you think, ne? ^_^  
  
  
silvershadeus  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß Kreuz or the song 'Cover Me' by Jo Dee Messina - I'm just borrowing them for a bit is all.  
  
feedback, onegai! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: silvershadeus  
Email: silvershadeus@yahoo.com  
Title: Cover Me  
Type: One Shot  
Teaser: Sequel-type thing to 'Skipping Stones'   
Rating: G  
Spoilers: none.  
Warning: shounen ai  
Keywords: Ken, Aya, sappy goodness  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Cover Me**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I'm not afraid  
I can count on you to catch me now  
I'll just let go  
One thing is true you won't let me down  
With my arms around  
  
To cover me  
With the sweetest touch I've ever known  
Cover me. You won't let me face love alone  
  
Jo Dee Messina ~ _ Cover Me _ ~   
  
  
  
The moment Ken breezed through the door of the flower shop with an insufferably smug grin on his face, Aya _knew_. But seeing as how the shop was still inhabited by pesky schoolgirls posing as potential customers, he was forced to keep his questions to himself for the time being. Not that it was a difficult thing for him to do in the first place, considering who he was.  
  
Ken seemed to realize this, as his grin widened, his eyes narrowed in amusement. The schoolgirls, of course, immediately flocked towards him, much to his dismay.  
  
"Ken!" They squealed; overjoyed to have someone to ogle besides the silent redhead who shot them warning glares if they encroached too closely upon his person.  
  
Backing away nervously, Ken slipped past the horde of teenage hormones and took refuge behind the counter. Shooting Aya a dirty look as the redhead's lips twitched ever so slightly, Ken grabbed his apron and hastily tied it in place.  
  
"Where's Yohji?" Aya demanded, violet eyes narrowed.  
  
Ken grinned again and shrugged.  
  
"He's...busy. I'll finish off his shift."  
  
Aya stared at him.  
  
"Oooh!" One of the girls cooed, daring to step closer to the two florists than the others, watching them with unnerving intensity.  
  
Looking at the girls, Aya made a disgruntled sound and moved off, glaring at Ken over his shoulder as he retreated into the back room.  
  
"Take care of...this."   
  
Sighing, Ken ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the girls, with a smile that held just the right amount of polite friendliness.   
  
"What can I help you girls with?"   
  
And so began three of the longest hours of his life.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
Flipping the sign over to 'closed', Ken heaved a sigh of relief, sagging against the door. He felt the beginnings of a low-grade headache coming on, the backs of his eyes throbbing in time to his pulse.  
  
Rubbing one aching shoulder, he pushed off against the door and headed towards the counter when Aya stepped out of the back room.   
  
"You were meddling, weren't you?"  
  
Frowning, Ken continued to rub his shoulder, looking at Aya in confusion.  
  
"The others." Aya said, knowing he wouldn't have to say anything else. He never did, really, with Ken.  
  
Ken grinned that smug little grin of his again, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Well...someone had to, you know. They wouldn't have done anything on their own. You know how they can be."  
  
Aya snorted, but one corner of his mouth twitched, and the look in his eyes wasn't so hard.  
  
"Besides," Ken said, walking up to the redhead, "I couldn't _not_ do it."  
  
Aya snorted again, but didn't pull away as Ken reached up to wipe away a smudge of dirt from one pale cheek.  
  
"Thank you so much, by the way, for abandoning me to the mercy of those girls."  
  
Violet eyes glinted in amusement.  
  
"You volunteered to cover Yohji's shift." Aya pointed out calmly.   
  
"I didn't know you were going to hide in the back room, Aya." Ken retorted, brushing past the redhead.  
  
"I wasn't hiding."  
  
Pausing in pulling his apron off, Ken gave Aya a _look_, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Really. That's what it looked like to me."   
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Aya leaned back and regarded Ken coolly. Ken mirrored his pose, apron dangling from one hand, smiling slightly.  
  
"I was straightening up the mess Yohji made earlier."  
  
Ken's other eyebrow joined its companion, surprised to hear Aya trying to rationalize his blatant act of cowardice in the face of the enemy. It was...unexpected, to say the least.  
  
"For three hours? Even Yohji can't do that much damage in one afternoon, Aya."  
  
Aya scowled.  
  
Ken grinned.  
  
Turning to place his apron on its hook, he glanced over his shoulder at the glowering redhead.  
  
"Admit it, you were hiding."  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed, his scowl deepening.   
  
Ken was certain he would have said something more, but the bell over the door to the shop jingled merrily as it opened, revealing two familiar figures.  
  
Omi looked from Aya to Ken and back again, blue eyes wide. Behind him, Yohji was doing the same, a smirk on his face. Bending to whisper in Omi's ear, he kept his eyes locked with Ken's.  
  
"I think we should leave these two alone, what do you think, Omi?"  
  
Omi nodded, a slow grin spreading over his face as he took in Aya's posture and the look on Ken's face.  
  
Straightening, Yohji shot Aya a knowing little smirk, green eyes practically gleaming with amusement.  
  
"Well, we're off. Just dropped by to see how you two were doing...wouldn't want to interrupt anything, you know." Yohji said cheerfully, herding Omi back through the door.  
  
"Don't wait up for us!" Omi called out, laughter in his voice.  
  
"And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Yohji added, ducking through the door after Omi.  
  
Ken blinked as the door slid closed after them, leaving him and Aya alone in the empty shop once again.  
  
"Well that was odd. Looks like it's just the two of us tonight."   
  
Aya grunted acknowledgement, violet eyes sliding towards Ken.  
  
Catching the look in his eyes, Ken took an involuntary step backwards as Aya advanced on him, his movements those of a hunting predator.   
  
"Aya?"   
  
Aya's eyes smirked.  
  
Ken swallowed, recognizing that look.   
  
"Um...we still need to lock up, Aya..."  
  
Aya pulled up short of Ken, annoyance flickering in his eyes.  
  
"Later." He murmured, hands reaching up to tangle with Ken's dark hair.  
  
Ken made a noise in the back of his throat as one of Aya's hands moved lower, thumb brushing his cheek gently.  
  
"Aya - "  
  
Aya's lips pressing against his cut him off mid-sentence, and then nothing else seemed to matter as he was lost in the kiss, and Aya's warmth pressing against him.  
  
Breaking away from the kiss reluctantly, Aya looked down at him a questioning light in his eyes, lips quirked in a tiny smile. Ken smiled dazedly, reaching for Aya.  
  
"Later. _Much_ later."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*blinks* well...that turned out better than I expected. ^_^;;


End file.
